


Oswald is Free

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: This is an alternative scenario for the liberation of Oswald after his kidnap in Oswald Takes the Bullet and Jim Bites It.  I replaced it in the end, but didn't want to waste it.  For GobblepotSpring2020, prompt: Free Space
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Kudos: 5
Collections: Gobblepot Spring 2020





	Oswald is Free

Oswald is Free.

Oswald was released. He was free!

And there was Jim, waiting for him. Opening his arms, inviting him to come to him. Harvey was there too, and a bunch of officers as backup.

His heart lifted. His wounds seemed to melt away. The tears welled up in his eyes as he began to hobble forward as fast as he could. “Jim,” he mouthed wordlessly as he went to Jim’s arms, felt them around him, clamped himself tightly to his man’s warm welcoming body.

He wept. He felt Jim’s mouth on his crown, pressing hard. 

“I thought I’d never see you again! They..they told me you were dead...” he sobbed into Jim’s neck. He held on tightly, afraid to let go.

“Shhhhh, it’s ok, sweetheart. We’re both alive!” Jim’s tone of voice was shaky, and Oswald felt a tremor go through his body, and his arms hugged tighter.

It was a hostage exchange, so Enzo’s henchman was released and went to a waiting Enzo who satisfied himself with a manly hug and a slap on the back when his friend got to the safe zone.

He’d had fun torturing that freaky little faggot, had enjoyed seeing the look in his eyes when he’d lied about killing his fag boyfriend - and would have liked to hurt him a lot more physically - but it would have jeopardised his deal with the GCPD. 

He hated to see those two together - all lovey dovey - two men, it was disgusting, unnatural. He had to do something about that….

  
  


“Screw the deal,” he thought, “I gave them what they want, now they’re fair game!” 

  
  


Harvey’s voice boomed, “GET DOWN!”

Oswald heard and felt the shots whizz through the air a split second before Harvey called out his warning. He flinched and yelped as he felt one graze his ear. 

Jim pushed him to the ground, covering him with his own body. He felt Jim gasp and pant, felt his arms cover his lover’s head protectively. Oswald breathed hard and fast and his heart raced like crazy, threatening to jump into his mouth.

He was so afraid for Jim! He hadn’t felt this afraid for so long - since that time when he had leapt across Jim to save him from an assassin’s bullet, all those months ago. 

“Stay down!” Jim ordered, raising his own head up just a little to check what was happening. 

“You too!” Oswald cried, grasping Jim’s head and dragging it down again.

He just couldn’t risk losing Jim! Now he knew for definite he was alive, and his own life could be worth living, after all.

“It’s ok.”

Harvey had despatched the assailant, but furious gunfire had followed with the rest of the gang members holding out and shooting it out to the death. The GCPD had superior fire power (and motivation) and so they won the battle, not without injuries to some of them. Mercifully, no-one on their side was killed.

But one thing was for certain - Enzo wouldn’t be coming back to torment the King of Gotham and his fiance ever again.

“It’s ok, you can get up now…” Harvey said.

Oswald raised his head, and Jim released his grip, but then saw that his hand was covered with blood. And he saw the gash on Oswald’s ear. “Jesus! Ozzy! I said keep your head down!” 

“Ha! It’s just a scratch.” Oswald pressed his hand to his ear, blood running down his fingers.

“Here, let me get that for you.” Jim got out his clean white handkerchief and held it against the bleeding cut on Oswald’s lobe. “You need some proper first aid.”

“I’ll be fine. You know I’ve had worse.”

“So I can see.” Jim’s voice came out as a low growl and he frowned with concern.

“Oh, those bruises are nothing! Jim, dear - I’m just so thankful you’re all right!”

“Ahhhh - sweetheart - ditto.” Jim stroked Oswald’s jaw lightly. He couldn’t believe he was back together with his little kingpin, looking into those beautiful blue eyes again.

Oswald was dishevelled, and clearly hadn’t been allowed to wash all the time he had been snatched from their bed, and his arms, so cruelly - but he looked beautiful and smelled sweet to Jim.

“Now that’s what I call a close shave!” Harvey understated, as he came forward to assess the damage..

“Yeah - you can say that again! We were lucky you were there - weren’t we Oswald?” Jim prompted.

“Err, hum, yes!” Oswald agreed begrudgingly, taking Jim’s handkerchief and holding it tightly against his bloody ear. He smiled stiffly at Harvey.

“What Oswald means to say is, we both thank you,” Jim added, grinning meaningfully.

“Hey - don’t mention it. Really!” Harvey shrugged, with a meaningful glance at Oswald. He walked away.

Jim turned to his fiance, his smile disappearing.

“Seriously, Oz - you were lucky not to be killed.” 

Oswald heard the thinly-veiled wobble in Jim’s voice as he said it. 

“Ha, you know me - I’m indestructible, dear. Jim - honey - I’m just so glad you are all right too. That bastard told me they had killed you. It broke my heart, Jim…” Oswald’s eyes filled up again.

“Hey, hey, don’t….” Jim took Oswald’s face in his hands. “We’re both ok, that’s all that matters, sweetheart.” He embraced Oswald again, squeezing him tightly. 

“Thank God you’re safe!” he whispered. Oswald squeezed him hard in return.

Oswald released his grip and pushed Jim away gently. He looked up into Jim’s eyes. The sight of those glassy blue irises staring into his made Jim’s knees buckle.

“Kiss me, Jim,” he pleaded. “I’ve missed your lips!”

Jim didn’t need asking twice. He didn’t care what anyone thought. Oswald was coming home with him, safe and sound, and that was all that mattered. Besides, he had missed Oswald’s velvet-soft mouth on his for far too long, too.

And now those stunning sapphire eyes were staring straight into his, brilliant and beautiful with tears.

  
  


So he took that bewitching face into his hands and pressed his lips to the lips of the man he thought he would never see alive again.

What he didn’t expect was the round of applause from the dozen or so cops - Harvey included - who were still standing around to witness their reunion.


End file.
